


you're cute

by yuygeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, matchmaker jinyoung is my favourite concept, the world needs more yugbum no offense, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuygeom/pseuds/yuygeom
Summary: yugyeom doesn't really know if he likes what he sees in the mirror. jinyoung knows for a fact that jaebum does.





	

yugyeom spends a lot of time looking in the mirror.

he's not totally sure why. it's not because he's vain, really. every once in awhile he likes the way he looks, so on those days he looks for even longer. but those days are getting fewer and further between.

today is one of the in-between days. yugyeom wakes up with a headache and he can feel his hair sticking up in every possible direction before he even turns on the bathroom light to see it.

he leans in closer to the mirror, inspecting. there are pale purple bags beneath his eyes, and a faint red zit sits proudly on the tip of his nose. yugyeom scowls at his reflection and turns away to find a comb.

"take _longer_ next time," jackson grumbles when yugyeom finally leaves the bathroom, still quite dissatisfied with his state of appearance but having accepted that today is just not a good day for his face. he sticks his tongue out at his hyung in halfhearted retaliation. jackson flicks his forehead before shutting the door behind him.

✧

"am i cute?" asks yugyeom that night. all seven of them are lounging in the dorm's living room, jinyoung draped across mark's lap, youngjae curled up in the corner reading some new teen fad book, bambam and jackson on their phones and jaebum sitting beside yugyeom half-asleep.

the question catches the attention of everyone, each boy raising his head in turn. they all kind of look confused and yugyeom kind of wants to punch himself in the face until he passes out. he shouldn't have spoken, evidently.

mark breaks the silence first. "of course you are," he says sincerely, using his best dad voice. "why do you ask?"

 _stop talking_ , says yugyeom's brain. yugyeom's mouth has other ideas. "i don't know," he says. he doesn't, really. "i look in the mirror sometimes and i don't even know what i'm looking at. like, i'm weird looking." when everyone just looks at him like he's lost his mind, yugyeom sighs impatiently. "maknaes are supposed to be all adorable, you know. not _weird looking_."

"who says you're weird looking?" jinyoung asks protectively, lifting his head.

"me," yugyeom says. _duh_.

"i'll beat up anyone who says you're not cute," says jackson seriously. "that includes yourself."

"then i'll be less cute," he points out.

"oh my god, shut up," jaebum says with clear exasperation. "you're, like, the cutest. you're funny looking but that's what _makes_ you cute. shut up."

"jaebum," scold mark and jinyoung in unison. their coparenting skills are evolving every day.

"it's true," the leader says grouchily, and he leans back into the couch and seemingly falls asleep again. yugyeom's left to ponder what the fuck that outburst was.

"he's right," bambam says with a shrug. yugyeom's not listening.

✧

"do you actually think that?" asks yugyeom. jaebum, who's standing on the opposite end of the bathroom counter, brushing his teeth, glares. "i'm serious. it's an important question."

jaebum takes his time to finish, spit, and wash his mouth out. finally he looks up at yugyeom with an expression that can only be described as _done_.

"if i didn't mean it i wouldn't have said it," he says dryly.

yugyeom furrows his eyebrows in thought. "but one time you told mark hyung that dying his hair orange would be a good idea."

"that was funny to look at. it was for my own benefit," jaebum defends as he wipes the excess toothpaste off his bottom lip. yugyeom's eyes follow the movement without meaning to—follow jaebum's fingers to where they swipe at the soft pink of his mouth. it's mesmerizing somehow despite it being a common sight.

"hey," jaebum says, snapping yugyeom out of his daze. the younger feels his cheeks colour rapidly at having been caught staring at—what was he even staring at? also, why? he's unsure. it would appear he has some thinking to do.

"y-yeah?" he stammers. jaebum just raises one eyebrow. and then he leaves. which is fine.

(okay, like what the fuck, no it isn't. who does that? who calls someone cute and then gets all weird and dry when that someone stares at their lips for a little longer than is platonically acceptable? really, how dare jaebum.)

✧

yugyeom flops down on top of jinyoung. the older shrieks in protest and shoves at his long limbs until they're in a somewhat comfortable position. well. comfortable is relative, actually. breathable might be better.

"what do you want," jinyoung snaps from beneath him. yugyeom groans in reply, letting his head fall to rest on jinyoung's chest. "stop that. if you're using me as a human pillow you have to provide some kind of explanation."

"but i don't wanna." yugyeom pouts, which he knows jinyoung can't see. but still.

"then leave."

"fine." yugyeom is sick of this mistreatment. he rolls over to the side, and then he realizes that now he's just on the inside of jinyoung's bunk next to the wall. he gives up. "hyu-ung."

"what."

"does jaebum hyung talk about me? ever?" he blurts it before he can think too hard. when he turns his head, jinyoung's giving him this look. that look he gets when he knows literally everything that's going on. terrifying, truly.

"well, yeah," he says, an air of mischief creeping into his tone. "you're the maknae. we all talk about you."

"yeah, but," says yugyeom. he breaks off, grumpy. jinyoung knows what he means, jeez, why does everyone have to make his life hard. "like, in a different way. does he talk about me in any other way? you know?"

"do i?" jinyoung's wiggling his eyebrows like a freak and yugyeom has to resist the urge to smack him. "you might have to elaborate."

"hyung," yugyeom almost yells. jinyoung's really not backing down though, so finally he relents. "does he talk about me like i'm special, jinyoung hyung. that's what i mean. you know that's what i mean. i hate you."

"well, of course," jinyoung says like it's obvious. "you just had to ask. he's all in love with you and stuff. of course he talks about you like you're special."

"hakfjjdkciuwk," says yugyeom (or something like that.) "what did you just say to me?"

jinyoung refuses to repeat it for the rest of the day, even when yugyeom threatens to replace all of his shampoo with superglue. saying it once was still enough for the cryptic yet entirely clear phrase to be lodged permanently in yugyeom's brain, though.

✧

"am i cute?" yugyeom asks jaebum when they're alone in the dorms one morning. everyone else is out for breakfast, but the two of them overslept and have to settle for cheap cereal.

"we've had this conversation," says jaebum disinterestedly, stirring his milk around. "several times, actually."

"but," yugyeom says. "am i cute? like, _cute_ cute."

"i don't follow."

"WOULD YOU DATE ME," he elaborates, perhaps too loud.

jaebum sets his spoon down calmly, swallowing his most recent bite before speaking. "who told you?"

"jinyoung hyung," yugyeom admits without a second thought. "would you?"

"i think the more important question is why you want to know."

that's the stupidest thing yugyeom's ever heard. "well, 'cuz i like you. stupid."

"huh," says jaebum. at first yugyeom thinks he looks that shocked because of the insult, but he's called all of the hyungs names before without them making that face.

"huh," yugyeom agrees. it seems like the right thing to say.

"i like you too," jaebum informs him. like it needs to be said.

"i know." yugyeom grins. then jaebum scoots his chair closer and leans in really hesitantly, which is uncharacteristic and incredibly endearing. yugyeom's actually so distracted by the cuteness that he doesn't really realize he's about to get his first kiss until it's actually happening.

"oh," he says when they separate. "cool."

"you're cute," jaebum tells him, kissing him again, faster this time. "you're really cute. my cute maknae."

yugyeom's really glad they start kissing again after that, because the blush on his cheeks is way too obvious, but jaebum can't see it if his eyes are closed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a, mess??? i started out wanting it to be yugyeom x everyone and then it turned into this why  
> also cool story: i saw got7 last week and yugyeom told me he loves me and held my hand?? also mark gave my friend a little plastic ball. fuckin wild man


End file.
